


Again.

by myownquerencia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Leader Kim Hanbin | B.I, M/M, Music Production, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, honestly im so soft for binhwan its not ok, i miss hanbin, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownquerencia/pseuds/myownquerencia
Summary: Hanbin is a perfectionist and Jinhwan is about to loose his goddamn mind.





	Again.

“Again.”

Jinhwan let out a small breath, leaning towards the microphone again and singing the same line for the nth time this evening. 

There was a pause of silence, and then the same voice said the same thing he had been saying all night.

“Again.”

This time, Jinhwan looked through the glass of their recording studio and full on glared at Hanbin. The leader was focused on the computer screen in front of him. The reflection against his glasses hid the irritated look in his eyes. However, Jinhwan could tell Hanbin was annoyed just by the way he was tapping his fingernails against the table. 

Deciding not to push his luck, Jinhwan faced the microphone and sang with his entire being, pouring all the energy he had left into that one line. 

It wasn’t until five times _after_ that try that Hanbin said he was done for the night. 

Jinhwan walked out of the glass box, fully intending on giving Hanbin grief for keeping him there for hours. 

Unfortunately, Hanbin was too busy fussing over the recordings to notice the older glaring at him from afar. 

Jinhwan sighed, giving up on making Hanbin feel guilty. The fatigue from the long day was taking its toll. Instead, he slowly approached the younger and looked over his shoulder. 

“Can I hear it?”

Hanbin gave him a quick glance before replaying the clip that he had deemed the best. 

Jinhwan had to admit, despite being held in the studio for hours, he sounded a lot better in the clip that Hanbin picked. His voice was clearer and there was far more emotion present. 

“The rest still needs work,” Hanbin said, pausing the music. “I should be able to finish it tonight though.”

Jinhwan looked at the clock, it was already midnight and he knew that Hanbin was probably going to stay up until 3:00 making sure the song was perfect.

“You kept me here for hours.” Jinhwan said, crossing his arms while referring back to his previous annoyance. 

“I improved the track,” Hanbin stated confidently, turning around in his chair to face Jinhwan.

“You could’ve done that in the first 30 minutes.”

Hanbin shook his head then, just for good measure, played a clip with Jinhwan’s voice over the pre-recorded chorus with all the instrumentals in the background. 

Jinhwan hated to admit that it sounded amazing. His annoyance was now being replaced for pure admiration of Hanbin’s composing skills. 

Hanbin turned back to Jinhwan. The satisfied smirk that spread upon his lips showed that he knew Jinhwan was admiring his work. 

Jinhwan dramatically sighed. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or throw you off a bridge.”

“Can I pick?” Hanbin asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Jinhwan took a few steps forward until he was standing directly infront of Hanbin. Slowly, he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair before leaning down to reach his lips. 

“No.” Jinhwan said, meeting Hanbin’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly so short like what was i even doing
> 
> anyway, i miss hanbin so much ok goodnight.


End file.
